


If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms, If you like having secret little rendezvous (Then baby I'm perfect for you)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Liam, Cock Piercing, M/M, Rimming, Tongue Piercings, Top Louis, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Liam, Louis and piercings.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms, If you like having secret little rendezvous (Then baby I'm perfect for you)

**Author's Note:**

> So, my partner got a tongue piercing, and I didn't even realise that was a thing for me.
> 
> Title from the boys new song Perfect, the video of which kinda gave me a girl boner, so...

Liam sees him when he's making his way up to the bar for a drink, cheeks red and cock half hard in his jeans from dancing in the fray of men on the dancefloor. 

He's gorgeous, short and stocky with a huge arse and beautiful tan skin, hair a light caramel brown and eyes as blue as the ocean that shine in the strobe lights flashing around the club. He's wearing right black jeans and a white top with a low neck, laughing with the man beside him, who kinda looks like Mick Jagger.

Liam realises he's been staring when the man stares back, giving Liam a cheeky little smile before turning back to his friend (or boyfriend? He's not quite sure) and taking a sip of his drink.

Liam orders his own drink, another cocktail that he can't pronounce but tastes fucking _fantastic_ and takes a seat.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it was impolite to stare?"

Liam blinks up. It's the man from the bar, grinning toothily, cheeky, teasing.

"Yes. Well, unless he's gorgeous."

The man's smile widens. "Stare away, then, babe." He orders a beer and takes a sip. "I'm Louis."

Liam smiles. "Liam."

Louis drinks down his beer in a few gulps. "Wanna dance, Liam?"

Liam agrees and takes the shorter man's hand, lets Louis drag him onto the dancefloor.

Louis settles himself in front of Liam, back pressed to Liam's chest, moving his hips to the beat blaring from the speakers. Liam follows him, curling an arm around Louis's waist and pressing his other hand around the thick curve of Louis's thigh.

They dance through five songs, grinding against each other until Liam's cock is hard and pressed into Louis's arse, his face in Louis's neck. He's sweaty and hot and he needs a drink, but he doesn't want to let Louis go.

Louis's turns around to face Liam through _Lean On_ and stretches up to press his lips to Liam's ear. "C'mon, lets get a drink."

Liam follows Louis to the bar, and they order cocktails, which they drink down before Louis presses against Liam and leans up to whispering in Liam's ear.

"Wanna take me home, darlin'? Take me home and let me fuck you?"

Liam groans and curls his arms around Louis's waist, pulling Louis closer and kissing Louis's neck. "Fuck, yeah, yeah, lets do that."

Louis presses his mouth to Liam's, licking into his mouth, the coldness of metal tickling in Liam's mouth.

"What's that?"

Louis grins and opens his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out and showing off the metal piercing through it.

Liam groans. Fuck, he didn't even realise that was a thing for him.

"You like it, love? Thinking about it pressing into the head of your cock? Against your nipples? Maybe in your hole?"

Liam whimpers. "Fuck, Louis."

Louis grins and takes Liam's hands, pulling him away from the bar and out the nightclub into the cold, dark night. 

"My car's around the corner." Liam tells Louis, taking charge, leading the other man to his red Prius around the corner, opening it up, pulling the passenger door open for Louis.

"Very gentlemanly." Louis chuckles cheekily, hooking his arm around Liam's neck for a quick, hard kiss before he gets into the passenger side.

The drive to his apartment building is quick and largely eventful, Liam trying to keep his eyes on the road while Louis purposely skims his fingers over his own body, digging his heel into his hard cock, tenting out the front of his jeans obscenely. 

Liam thinks about stopping the car on the side of the road a few times and fucking Louis in the back seat, hard and rough, to hear him scream and cry and whimper. He doesn't, though, just keeps going until they reach his place and he pulls into the parking lot.

Liam presses Louis into the elevator wall as they ride it up to the eighth floor, kissing hard and hot until the doors open and they step out.

Liam's not quite sure how the get from the elevator, into his apartment and to his bedroom, but they do, Louis underneath him on the bed as they kiss, grinding against each other.

"Switch?" Louis asks, pushing at Liam's shoulder softly until he nods and turns, pulling Louis on top of him, letting the other man lead. "Top off, love."

They strip quickly until they're pressed together, bare and hot, grinding together as Louis licks at Liam's sweaty skin, the metal of his piercing sending shocks through Liam's body.

Louis presses kisses and licks into Liam's skin, working his way down Liam's body until he reaches Liam's cock, sucking the head into his mouth, groaning around it, hands on Liam's thighs.

"Fuck, _Louis_."

Louis stretched his mouth wide and sunk down around Liam, his throat fluttering around Liam's cock, and Liam groans, curling his fingers in Louis's soft hair.

"Louis, god, fuck me, _please_."

Louis pulls up and grins. "Where's your slick, darlin'?"

Liam whimpers, waving his hand over at the bedside table where the lube and condoms and the vibrator Niall had bought him as a joke (but he loved) sat. Louis pulls away from Liam and leans over to reach into the drawer, throwing the lube and a few condoms down onto the bed by Liam's hip. 

Louis kneels between Liam's thighs and pushes his thighs up to his belly, leaning down to lick a stripe up the crease of Liam's arse, his piercing catching on the puckered skin of Liam's hole. Liam cries out and tugs at Louis's hair, his back arching up off the bed.

Louis gets Liam's hole slick with his spit and then his fingers slick with lube before fitting the first inside Liam. It's quickly followed by a second and then a third.

Louis prepares him quickly, scissoring his fingers apart and bringing Liam to his first climax, cock spurting and back arching, the flush on his cheeks spreading down his chest.

"Want you to turn over onto your belly, on your knees and forearms."

Liam nods, panting as he turn onto his front with a little help from Louis, lifting his arse up and spreading his thighs. Louis kneels between his legs and curls his hands around Liam's cheeks, kneeling his thumbs into the skin before one hand disappears and suddenly the head of his cock is pressing against his hole. There's more cold metal, it's slick with precome and Liam whimpers when it presses inside him, against the hot skin inside his hole.

"Louis, fuck, is that...?"

Louis chuckles and snaps his hips against Liam, cock bumping into Liam's prostate, curling his hands around Liam's hips. Liam whimpers and twists his fingers around the sheets underneath him as Louis fucks his cock hard and fast into Liam, pressing his body into Louis's back, sucking a mark into Liam's neck.

"God, you're so tight, darlin', so fucking good, gonna make me come, gonna come all over this gorgeous arse."

Liam whimpers again into the sheets underneath him, grinding back against Louis. 

"Louis, fuck, c'mon, want you to come in me."

Louis fucks into Liam harder and faster, turning Liam's head so they can kiss. "So good, darlin'. Gonna come in you." Liam reaches back and curls his arm around Louis neck, whimpering and biting into the sheets underneath him.

Louis comes first, spilling into the condom around his cock, but he keeps going until Liam comes too, moaning and writhing beneath Louis.

Louis stays the night, curled around Liam's back, but he's gone when Liam wakes the next morning, a note of the pillow beside him in Louis's place, a few words written underneath a local phone number.

 

_Don't forget about my cock, darling._

_Louis_

 

It makes Liam smile despite himself.


End file.
